legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Juggernaut
Juggernaut (ジャガーノート, Jagānōto) is an evil Sim-Seru in Legend of Legaia. It is the single most feared creature in the entire Legaian world. Appearance Juggernaut is an enormously large Sim-Seru at full size, said to be larger than Mt. Letona itself. It is a hexaped, wandering on six massive legs with claws at the bottom of its feet. Its body is shiny black in color and adorned in grayish-white plates of bony armor at random areas. Rows of red, demonic-looking horns portrude from the back of its head and all along its upper back. Juggernaut has two ghostly white eyes eyes and its mouth holds a long red tongue and rows of jagged fangs. At the end of Juggernaut's body is a tail that separates into two appendages which move around constantly. Story Juggernaut is a Sim-Seru created by Lord Saryu of Ratayu in the Sebucus Islands. Its creation was ordered by Dohati. In its initial stages of development, Juggernaut is grown in a large incubator within Ratayu's palace and nourished by the life force of young women chosen by Lord Saryu to become "Seru Brides". Juggernaut is first seen when Zeto uses him to destroy the walls around Rim Elm. Juggernaut uses its body to bang on the front wall a bit before obliterating it with a ball of fire shot from its mouth. After doing so, it vanishes into thin air. Though not seen, it was implied to have been used in breaking into Biron Monastery, as one of the monks inside the monastery heard a thunderous roar before the gates were smashed. The origin of Juggernaut is discovered in Ratayu when the Ra-Seru heroes find out that Lord Saryu had been sacrificing a select group of women at the basement of his palace. Saryu had created the Juggernaut that destroyed Rim Elm's Wall and was in the process of finishing the creation of a second Juggernaut immediately after the Mist was driven away from Ratayu. Noa disguises herself as a young woman who had been summoned named Eliza so she can sneak into Ratayu's palace and confront Saryu for his crimes. After witnessing a young woman get absorbed by Juggernaut, Noa encounters Saryu and prepares to attack him. Saryu's guards paralyze Noa with their weapons, and knowing that she is wearing a Ra-Seru, he orders his guards to feed her to the growing Juggernaut. Being nearly full of life force, Noa and Terra's absorption would have allowed a second Juggernaut to roam free. However, Vahn and Gala arrive just in time to stop the Juggernaut from absorbing her with its appendage. Saryu's goal is to create an infinite amount of Juggernauts, but he is defeated by the Ra-Seru heroes after he transforms and attacks them. After Saryu is defeated, the Sim-Seru controlling him detaches and disintegrates, allowing the true Saryu to come to and realize what had been going on. He immediately shuts off the incubator keeping Juggernaut alive, which causes it to sink into the floor. He then explains that the Sim-Seru controlling him was given to him by a man named Dohati. The first Juggernaut is encountered once again at Uru Mais, where it destroys the ancient pyramid at the will of the Mist's henchmen. It is not seen again until the Ra-Seru heroes enter the Absolute Fortress, where it is found sleeping in a Lake of Mist-Jette later tells them that Juggernaut does this in order to replenish its Mist elixir. When the Ra-Seru heroes later do battle with Cort, the evil prince is able to summon Juggernaut to attack during battle after his shield is broken. Once Cort is defeated, he falls into the Lake of Mist from the top of the fortress and it appears as if Juggernaut is crushed to death. Unfortunately, Juggernaut arrives in Rim Elm and merges its body with the town and its people after Songi reveals that Cort had merged with it in the Lake of Mist in order to escape death. The Ra-Seru heroes later break into Juggernaut's mouth and travel down to its heart, where they find Cort fused with it. He proclaims to be an entity more perfect than the Seru, but Juggernaut's evil warps Cort's mind even more and causes him to go berserk at the presence of "weak, dirty humans". He attacks Vahn, Noa and Gala, but is defeated, causing Juggernaut's body to erode from the inside. With the final power of the Ra-Seru Meta, Terra, and Ozma, Juggernaut's body is completely evaporated and the townspeople of Rim Elm are returned to normal. Power and Abilities Juggernaut is truly enormous in size, being larger than Mt. Letona, and is without a doubt the most powerful Seru of any kind in Legaia. It is faster than a Flying Train when at full speed and can even teleport immediately to other places. Juggernaut has the same abilities of other Sim-Seru i.e. summoning large amounts of energy for concentrated attacks, great strength, teleporting etc. However, the amount of power Juggernaut wields is greater than any other Seru by many fold. Like other Seru, Juggernaut is able to merge with other life forces and can even merge with parts of the earth. Once Juggernaut merges with a location it becomes immobile and drastically changes in appearance, transforming into a pulsating mass of organs which can be entered through its mouth which juts out of the ground. Juggernaut's insides are filled with every absorbable Seru in existence and rivers of flowing blood, as well as a large stockpile of Mist. While in its original state, Juggernaut must sleep at regular intervals in a concentrated source of Mist in order to replenish its Mist elixir that runs throughout its body. However, once merged with a part of the earth, it has no need to replenish its Mist elixir. In fact, in this state, Juggernaut steadily grows and spreads throughout the continent and can cover the entire globe if not destroyed. Though Juggernaut has lost its need for replenishing Mist elixir when in its merged state, it becomes vulnerable to attack,and the Ra-Seru heroes do not fail to act. It is due to this flaw that Juggernaut was able to be destroyed. Ultimate Attack *Evil Seru Magic - Name of the summon spell used by Cort. *Dark Eclipse - Name of the summon spell used by Juggernaut summoned with the Evil Talisman. Energy-based attacks *Fire blast *Energy blast Speed and movement techniques *Teleportation - Juggernaut can warp instantly to other areas. Other abilities *Merge - Juggernaut can forcefullly combine with masses of land and other lifeforms. Gallery Trivia *There are two different Juggernauts in Legend of Legaia. One is killed before it can grow to full size. *Juggernaut is the most powerful individual Seru in Legend of Legaia *When Juggernaut merges with Rim Elm, large red tentacles wriggle out of the bottoms of its feet and sides of its body. They look very much like the tentacles from the alien in John Carpenter's The Thing, which is said to have been an inspiration for Legend of Legaia's writer, Hidenori Shibao Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Sim-Seru